There have been many different arrangements that attempt to remove detrimental flue gas compositions but most of them are only partially effective in removing most if not al the detrimental exhaust gas compositions. Many times, this is based on the extreme cost of effective types of exhaust gas removal systems. Emissions of nitrogen oxides into the atmosphere can result in the generation of ozone in our atmosphere. Ozone is important in our higher altitudes since it helps to offset the effects of the sun's damaging rays on the earth. However, ozone can be a hazard to humans when it is within our habitable altitude. Another emitted gas that is detrimental is sulfur dioxide. It reacts with atmospheric water and causes acid rain. Likewise, carbon dioxide creates major environmental issues when exhausted into the atmosphere and is the main cause of global warming and climate change. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,661 which issued on Dec. 2, 1986 to August S. Melchior teaches the use of boiling chambers followed by individual catalytic converters to vaporize small amount of hazardous waste materials. There is not teaching or suggestion of using a reaction chamber having an added reacting compound therein to remove various detrimental compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,991 which issued on May 20, 1997 to Eli Gal et al teaches a process for dissolving limestone by adding ammonium ions to the process. Eli Gal et al is using ammonium ions to aid in breaking down the limestone to a more finite size and does not teach the use of adding a reacting compound to a reaction chamber to cause a chemical reaction to reduce detrimental elements in the exhaust gas. The adding of calcium hydroxide to the slurry of Eli Gal et al is done merely to raise the pH level therein. Other publications, such as: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,362,468; 7,065,962; 5,034,204; and US Publication 2008/0233025 each teach systems for addressing removal of certain gases from an exhaust gas. Other detrimental gases or compounds include ‘fly ash’, mercury and mercuric salts. These detrimental gases or compounds are primarily introduced into the exhaust gases of coal-fired power plants. However, the same detrimental gases or compounds could be introduced from other types of power plants. There have been various types of ‘fly ash’ removals. For example, ‘bag houses’ have been extensively used to separate and remove ‘fly ash’ from the exhaust gases. These ‘bag houses’ require large amounts of floor space and also require large amounts of maintenance. It is known that ‘fly ash’ has an initial surface-absorbent for the mercury vapors and its mercuric salts. Consequently, removal of the ‘fly ash’ serves to remove portions of the mercury and mercuric salts. However, reduced amounts of the mercury and mercuric salts pass through with the other exhaust gases. It is desirable to more efficiently remove the ‘fly ash’ from the power plant exhaust gases and to remove all or practically all the mercury and mercuric salts from the exhaust gases. It is also known to use activated carbon filters to help remove mercury and mercuric salts. However, the activated carbon filters are still limited in that they can normally only remove about 50-75 percent of the mercury and mercuric salts from the exhaust gases. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system that can substantially remove all the remaining mercury and mercuric salts from the exhaust gases. U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,034 teaches that it is known to use glycerol or other solubilizers in calcium hydroxide to enhance solubility. The above noted patent teaches using glycerol with calcium hydroxide to remove methyl format and aldehydes without loss of propylene oxide. Application WO 2002069708 A1, now abandoned, teaches the use of glycerol as an active substance in combination with other elements for use as a fungicide. US 2014/0106008 A1 teaches the use of glycerol mixture and calcium hydroxide in water to enhance the solubility of the calcium hydroxide by a factor of 1.5 times to prevent or reduce the production of contaminants selected from microorganisms and microorganism-produced toxins. None of the above noted publication teaches singularly or in combination the subject matter claimed herein. The subject design serves as a possible solution to at least the above noted detrimental exhaust gases.